Blue bird
by Ritsu Tainaka
Summary: a veces, las vale más la enfermedad que la cura.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Konnichiwaaaaaaa! Espero que estén bien ^^**

**Solo quiero decirles que es mi primer fanfic en esta sección y como cuando uno hace las cosas por primera vez, estoy ansiosa y a la vez tengo miedo de que no me lo acepten. **

**Es un fic SoulxMaka, después de tantos IchixRukis y un LxMisa. **

**Así que critiquen. Comenzaré planteándolo como One-shot, más tarde ustedes digan si quieren que siga o lo termine ahí. XD**

**Sin nada más que decir, critiquen, onegaii y en un Rewiew. **

**Disclaimer: en cuanto pueda juntar dinero para obtener los derechos de Soul Eater, lo compro y hago. Muchos estarían contentos por el contenido SoulxMaka y también por la sangre que pondría en ella. XD! Lo mismo va con Bleach para llenarlo con IchixRuki, pero sin perder su "estilo".**

**Secret desires**

**(Serie de capítulos indefinidos)**

**Chapter one:**** fever**

Maka Albarn se despertó temprano ese día. No había dormido bien en la noche y le dolía muchísimo la cabeza como todo el cuerpo. Pero aún así, debía seguir concurriendo a clases, no podía faltar por un estado de debilidad. Sabía que estaba enferma, pero si podía evitarlo , haría como todos los días.

Antes de que se pusiera el calzado y se marchara para cocinar el desayuno, miró la hora. Era el amanecer y el sol ya le sonreía. Y no era en sentido figurado: su gran bocaza le daba el aspecto de felicidad algo tétrica.

En la otra habitación Soul aún yacía durmiendo como si hubiese corrido una maratón.

Buscó a Blair, con la esperanza de encontrar a un alma (literalmente hablando), despierta. Pero al parecer, ella también se había marchado al cabaret. Muchos hombres estarían contentos con su "presencia". Rogaba que su padre no fuera uno de ellos.

Sin dejar de pensar en lo que tenía que hacer ese día –autoconvenciéndose de que su padre ya no tenía remedio, era un mujeriego galopante-, siguió caminando por el departamento, y abrió la puerta de su compañero, bruscamente.

-¡Soul, a desayunar!

Sí, esa fue su voz impregnada de dulzura. Más bien, se rió y luego acercándose a la guadaña, le besó la mejilla suavemente.

Nunca pasaba esto... pero a veces el chico se lo merecía

Soul sintió un contacto suave en su cara. Un par de labios rozando su piel. Se estremeció, antes de abrir los ojos del todo. Tenía sueño, ayer la caza había sido bastante difícil. Pero allí estaba Maka, que desaparecía de su habitación con un paso sigiloso y... ¿Un rubor en sus mejillas? ¿Desde cuándo?

Con la curiosidad picándole, le siguió –cambiándose previamente-. Al encontrarla en la cocina, ella estaba de espaldas a él. Tenía en sus manos, las cosas para el desayuno, sin dejar de cantar esa canción desconocida para la Guadaña que tanto le gustaba a su Técnico.

-Ohaiyou –susurró Soul, sonriente

-Ohaiyou –contestó la chica, siempre sin dejar que el le observara el rostro del todo.

Sentándose en la mesa, dispusieron de saborear el desayuno. Comieron en silencio, ella sin darle la cara. Soul se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal con Maka. Levantándose levemente, se acercó a su amiga. Le tocó la mejilla, preocupado. Todo su rostro estaba caliente. Y las mejillas rojas se debían al producto de una fiebre. Soul le miró sorprendido pero ella solo se quitó, con un poco de brusquedad

-Lo siento, Soul –dijo ella, con voz culposa

-No iremos al_ Shibusen (_死武専)

-_Demo… __(__でも__)_

-Está dicho

-¡Que vamos!

-No

_-¡Soul no Bakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (_ソウルの馬鹿ああああああああああああああああああああああああ!)

Y sí, para quien extrañara los gritos de las mañanas, allí estaban, como siempre. Hasta el sol se asustó por el alarido de la chica. Volvían a pelearse y seguramente Maka ganaría, como siempre se hacía.

Era cosa de tradición el que siempre terminara por sobre su mejor amigo.

Pero él fue más ágil. La tomó de las manos y del cuerpo. Como pudo la arrastró hacia la habitación de la chica... Y la acostó en su cama, arropada y bien calentita. ¡A hacer reposo se había dicho!

Le dio una medicina, mientras ella seguía despotricando con los ojos echando chispas

La Guadaña se ligó un par de patadas y alguna que otra injuria más allá de sus "imposibles" defectos. Y Soul que pensaba que ella le creía "cool". Pero sus fuerzas le vencieron y se rindió. Quedándose dormida, supo que Soul lo hacía por su bien. Y se sintió agradecida.

El chico veló por la salud de su amiga, por la media mañana. Con una ansiedad expandiéndose en su cuerpo, supo que él mismo no quería que se enfermara, pues odiaba verle sufrir. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, mientras acariciaba suavemente su mano

-Soul... –susurro la chica entre sueños. Si, se había quedado dormida, en cuando apoyó su cabeza en la almohada; no estaba fingiendo. –gracias... –volvió a decir, susurrando su nombre.

Las mejillas de su amiga estaban rojas, producto de la fiebre y Soul se preocupó un tanto más. Le tocó con suavidad dicha zona. Apartó un mechón de su cabello, siempre y cuando, con el cuidado de no despertarla.

Miró el reloj. Según sus cuentas (que Kid jamás le viera por lo asimétricas que solían ser), ya era la hora para darle otra pastilla. Debía mejorar y seguramente con eso se marcharía la jaqueca. Se sorprendió de lo cool que era cuando cuidaba a su mejor amiga

Soul se pasó la mano por el cabello, un poco nervioso. Aborrecía saber que ella era la que estaba indefensa y él bien. Le preocupaba muchísimo.

-Maka –susurró despacio, moviendo el hombro de la chica.

Ella gruñó con debilidad.

-¿Qué...? –dijo la técnico, en medio de su sueño

-Despierta, debes tomar algo

-No... Soul... no... ¡Soul! ¡Soul! ¡Soul! –gritó de una manera irreconocible en su voz. Soul sintió un escalofrío en su espina dorsal y tomo a la chica en brazos. Le sacudió el hombro, esta vez con más fuerza y apremio. Ella no despertaba.

-¡Maka!

Y entonces, la tempestad acabó. Maka abrió los ojos, cegados en algo que él no pudo describir. Se sonrieron. Todo había finalizado y la fiebre también.

Para ese entonces, Maka solo apoyó su mano en la mejilla de su mejor amigo. Sonriendo, le alborotó el cabello. A Soul no le importó, pero aún así, no dejaría esto como estaba

-Toma tu pastilla –dijo con un poco de sequedad en su voz -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si –susurró ella, haciéndose la desentendida.

-¿De verdad? Hace unos minutos gritabas mi nombre

-¿_Desho?_ No me había dado cuenta. –sonrió débilmente, agradeciendo que la fiebre hiciera sus mejillas rojas como tomates. De la otra manera, Soul se habría dado cuenta de algo muy importante y no podía darse el lujo de explicarle todo, mientras le dolía la cabeza. Y mucho menos cuando tomaba la medicina que él le extendía gentilmente.

Si su mejor amigo se enteraba de lo que ella había soñado, entonces no podría verle la cara por unos cuantos años y seguramente debería mudarse donde Tsubaki y Black Star.

Aquí comenzaba su verdadero pavor

El porqué no quería tener fiebre... y deseaba ir a la escuela de cualquier forma

Gracias a esta, sus deseos más perversos, aparecían en sus sueños...

Debilitándola

Y dándole falsas esperanzas

**(****To be continued****???)**

**Etto... ¿Lo sigo? ¿Me retiro? ¿Qué les ha parecido? **

**Ténganme paciencia, trato de seguir el manga porque no tengo un Internet de gran eficacia y gracias que me abre la página Fanfiction.**

**En fin, ¿Les ha gustado? Espero con toda mi alma de Técnico (me autodeclaro técnico porque me gustaría ese trabajo) que les haya gustado**

**Nos veremos pronto... si quieren que siga**

**Un beso...**

**PD: ¿Rewiew? ¿PM?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konnichiwa!!! **(今日は!!!)** ¿¡Ogenki desu ka!? **(お元気ですか!？)** ¡Espero que bien!**

**Bueno, aki va el segundo capi, que lo disfruten**

**Los quiero mucho**

**¡Bye!**

**Secret desires**

**(Serie de capítulos indefinidos)**

**Chapter two:**** Can I tell you the truth?**

-Soul... –susurró Maka, mirándolo con inocencia y lujuria

-Maka... –contestó él, mientras se encargaba de quitarle la última prenda que quedaba en el cuerpo de la chica.

-Te...amo... –y entonces, su ex –mejor amigo la besó suavemente

-Yo también.

Qué felicidad que sentía maka en ese momento. La persona que más quería en su vida le confesaba que le amaba. No importaba que todos lo supieran, se contentaba con saberlo ella misma. Lo guardaría como su más preciado secreto.

Y entonces, él la penetró. Con suavidad, para no querer hacerle daño. Pero era en vano. Ella era virgen y aquella condición hizo su acto de presencia, haciendo que la chica gimiera de dolor. Se aferró a la espalda del joven, clavó sus uñas con una fuerza inhumana. Y gimió otra vez, cerrando los ojos tan bonitos que poseía. Después de eso, su Guadaña se quedó inmóvil. Maka abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Maka asintió, aún sintiendo ese ardor en su interior, como cuando se cortas profundamente. Ella pudo saber por los ojos de él, que no le creía en lo más mínimo. Y entonces, sin saber que no había opción, enredó sus piernas a la espalda del chico. Soul sonrió y comenzó a moverse con suavidad, mientras trataba de no suspirar constantemente.

Para la Técnico no le fue fácil retener sus gemidos de dolor. Claro que al principio le dolía, pero tenía la esperanza de que eso acabara. Y se hizo realidad. Pronto y sorprendiéndose, comenzó a gimotear de un placer indescriptible. Cerrando sus ojos de deleite puro, concluyó que era algo que no tenía nombre. Hacer el amor era algo que le hacía llegar al cielo y volver.

Todo era fantástico. Tan fantástico que aquello no era verdad...

-¡¡¡Despierta Maka!!! –gritó el chico, desesperado.

Maka abrió rápidamente sus ojos, pero gracias a eso, su cabeza comenzó a dar muchas más vueltas. Los volvió a cerrar y los abrió con suavidad.

-¿Soul? –preguntó la chica, con un tinte rojo en las mejillas

-Tienes muchísima fiebre –dijo sin más su amigo –creo que debería llevarte al médico

-Está bien. No me duele nada. ¿Tengo que tomar otra píldora?

-Si.

-Dámela. –se incorporó. Él pronto se puso a su lado, para ayudarle. Le miraba preocupado. Ambos se enfrentaron por un largo tiempo, antes de que Soul fuera a buscar un vaso de agua, sin decir nada de nada.

Ya en la cocina, el chico quiso darse la cabeza contra el piso. Maka estaba muy grave y vivía susurrando su nombre. Sabía que si algo le pasaba a su mejor amiga, entonces no podría sobrevivir con el cargo de conciencia. No quería perder a su Técnico. Su vida se volvería oscura y sin sentido.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, tomó las pastillas y llegó al cuarto donde ella estaba acostada. Le esperaba, con las mejillas rojas, características de la fiebre. Ella le arrebató el vaso de las manos, con un ademán brusco. Casi no rozaron sus dedos. Y tomó el agua y el medicamento.

-¿De verdad te sientes bien?

-Si –susurró su amiga, sonriendo para darle a entender que no había problemas y que todo estaría bien. Solo unas horas más y seguramente la fiebre se quitaría. Con un dolor en el pecho, Maka supo que tener fiebre no era lo más hermoso del mundo. Soportaba el dolor, pero no el tener falsas esperanzas. Porque de verdad amaba a Soul.

Se dio cuenta en un momento muy raro. En la batalla que tuvieron con Blair. Y desde entonces, intentó que nunca se diera cuenta. Se moriría de vergüenza si se lo decía, porque era seguro que él no le quería de esa manera. Es más, a Soul le gustaban las chicas con muchas curvas y ella era, como él gentilmente le dijo, "una tabla de planchar".

-Yo me quedaré aquí, siempre en cuanto me necesites –le susurró el chico, mientras se hacía un lugar en la cama de ella. Se acostó con su amiga, ignorando el color escarlata en el rostro, que no era producto de la fiebre. –no importa que me contagies, sé que estarás bien.

Y el timbre sonó

-Maldición –susurró Soul, levantándose

Fue hacia la puerta y allí se encontraba Tsubaki. La jovencita sonriente, miró a Soul

-¡Soul-kun! ¿Como estás?

-Bien, bien –dijo con distracción el albino y la postura desgarbada de siempre

-¿Y Maka-chan? –susurró Tsubaki, notando cierta ausencia

-En su cama, está con fiebre

No necesitó contar nada más. Tsubaki corrió hacia donde su amiga se encontraba. Le observó preocupada, mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Tomó la silla que Soul había dejado y se plantó allí, tal vez deseara echar raíces.

-Me quedaré a cocinarles. –musitó la pelinegra.

-Pero... ¿Y Black Star?

-En cama

Soul sonrió por primera vez en ese día.

-¿Qué hizo?

-Quiso comer una hamburguesa gigante y solo consiguió ensuciar todo, mientras la cocinaba. Y después sintió malestar así que lo dejé descansando–dijo ella, sin dejar de mirar a su amiga. -¿Desde cuándo está con tanta fiebre?

-Hoy

Tsubaki siguió observando a su amiga. Y entonces, clavó sus ojos en los de Soul. Era una mirada suave e inocente la que le entregaba.

-Por eso faltaron –la voz dulzona de ella llegó a los oídos del chico

-Sí, por eso.

-Soul...- susurró Maka, entre sueños

-Si, Maka –la guadaña muy pronto se puso al lado de la cama de su amiga.

-Yo...te...

-Dime...

Tsubaki solo los observaba con curiosidad en sus ojos azules

-Yo...te amo... –dijo ahora, sin dejar de dormir

-Está delirando –protegió de pronto Tsubaki a Maka, mientras Soul quedó con sus ojos abiertos de par en par –será mejor que descanses...

-Gracias

El chico salió de la habitación, con un rojo en sus mejillas ¿Era verdad lo que había escuchado? ¿Su mejor amiga enamorada de él?

-Maka-chan... –susurró Tsubaki, al verla despertar. Los ojos se le aguaron, sonrió y la abrazó de pronto, feliz-¡Estás bien!

-¡Tsu...Tsu...Tsubaki!-gritó la chica, mientras ella le abrazaba. El arma estaba bastante triste por lo que le estaba pasando a su amiga

-Te cocinaré algo rico, de verdad –dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Gra,... Tsubaki ¿Por qué tienes esa mirada?

-Etto... –miró hacia abajo, sin evitar que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas

-Tsubaki dime

-Le has dicho a Soul-kun que lo amas. –soltó

Y para Maka todo se volvió negro.

**Jejeje (risa diabólica). Les voy a dejar con la intriga, así siguen leyendo mi historia... (Me he vuelto calculadora, ya me parezco a Kid) **

**Espero que les guste lo que ha sucedido y ahí tienen por qué Maka tiene pavor a enfermarse. Más de un fanático quisiera que esto sucediera al menos en un solo capi**

**¡Aunque fuera un beso!**

**Pero nop. A Atsushi Okubo se le ocurrió hacer que ellos solo fuesen "amigos". Pero para mí, los sentimientos de Maka están más claros que el agua XD**

**Esperemos que los de Soul también. En un futuro cercano...**

**Ya, estoy soñando mucho, pero bueno, al menos no te cobran por eso... ¿O si?**

**Jaja, sin decir más me despido, espero que estén bien**

**Y de todo corazón les daré un maka-chop! Nah, mentira, un beso y...**

**¡Sii ia pípol!**

**(Qué inglés desastroso ¬¬, jajaja)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wet, wet, wet**

Esa misma noche, los sueños de Soul fueron extraños y alarmantes. En todos ellos se encontraba su encantadora mejor amiga, de mules de maneras. Pero siempre terminaban en la misma forma. Un beso un abrazo y luego Maka le entregaba su pureza.- Sí, se le llamaban sueños húmedos por algo, pero le avergonzaban

SE levantó de su cama y caminó hacia la habitación de Maka., Observó en la penumbra a su mejor amiga, mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Kami, eso era caer muy bajo. Parecía un madito adolescente calenturiento que buscaba la manera de buscar a la chica que le gustaba; entablando una amistad. Estaba traicionando el código de los amigos, la confianza, la verdad

-Soul –Lloriqueó Maka, débilmente. Seguía inmersa en su suelo, mientras tomaba las sábanas, arrugándolas – Soul... yo... ¡Ah!

Soul Eater abrió los ojos, sintiendo su corazón palpitar con más ahínco. Esos gemidos le estaban sinceramente excitando. Puso un pie dentro de la habitación y algo desconocido le envolvió. Dio otros pasos y llegó a la cama de la chica. La miró desde su altura, sonrió y acarició la mejilla. Como ella estaba boca arriba y destapada, noto como las curvas apenas desarrolladas, pero femeninas. Siguió su recorrido con la mano y acarició el cuello. Prosiguió y tocó con un poco más de fuerza, los pechos de la chica. Maka soltó un gemido sosegado, haciendo que él se sintiera casi feliz

Puso una rodilla sobre el colchón de éste. Estaba en cuatro patas, en cuclillas, observando fijamente a la chica que yacía debajo de su cuerpo. La inspeccionaba como nunca lo había hecho. Tenía ganas tremendas de desnudarla, recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo con las manos, con los labios, lamer el cuello, los pequeños senos. Sentirla con todos los sentidos que Kami le había regalado. La deseaba con locura, le había visto miles de veces, interactuó con ella, incluso osó reírse de su amiga y ahora estaba a sus pies

Maka era una niña aún. Tenía solo quince años, no podía arruinarle porque sí. ¿Qué clase de hombre era? Ella bien podía ser su hija. Soul era mucho más mayor que Maka y sin embargo, a pesar de que debería estar cansado, vivía con una jovencita, añares menor que él. La dulce Maka no sabría jamás de los pensamientos de él. No debía...

-Maka... esto no... –susurró mientras sus manos actuaban por cuenta propia. De hecho, parecía ser que su razón y su mente estaban desconectadas. Actuaban independientemente pensaba que estaba mal y su cuerpo pedía hacerla suya. –Es cool... –terminó con un quejido ahogado, al sentir una especie de dolor excitante en su entrepierna. Los pantalones ya le apretaban –soy un idiota –las manos acariciaron el abdomen plano y delgado de la chica. Se dirigían indiscriminadamente hacia la zona sur de la anatomía de Maka. Estaba entrando en una zona altamente peligrosa.

Si la tocaba allí, era seguro que no se detendría. Ella quería apartarse – si se despertara –y él la forzaría

El corazón del arma comenzó a latir fuertemente, aprisionando su razón hacia la locura. Bajó un poco más su cuerpo, para rozarlo con el de la chica. Era tierno, suave y virgen. Se notaba a leguas y él sabía de ello por la pureza de su alma. Era como Tsubaki, Liz y Patty. En el grupo que Soul estaba, había notado que él era el único que había tenido un encuentro sexual con alguien. Ni Kid, ni Black Star jamás se habían acostado con alguien. Sacudió la cabeza, esperando desaparecer esos pensamientos locos.

Finalmente la mano del chico tocó la parte más sensible de Maka Albarn.

Estaba húmeda, al parecer ella también tenía esos sueños. Soul sonrió con socarronería y ahondó la caricia, haciendo que la chica gimiera con sensualidad.

Las mejillas de Mala eran fuego puro y eso le volvió loco. Se acercó a los labios de Maka y la besó con seducción. Ella abrió inconscientemente sus labios y él introdujo su lengua en la boca de su "amiga". Le besó con desesperación, ahora acariciando todo lo que tenía a su alcance. Hombros, pechos, abdomen, pierna...

Entonces, todo cesó

Soul se apartó, tocó la frente de Maka. Estaba ardiendo, pero Soul no sabía si era por lo que le había hecho o porque seguía teniendo fiebre. Acarició los labios de la chica, como si despidiera de ella. Nunca más intentaría abusar de Maka. No tenía perdón, se sentía asqueroso... y a la vez placentero.

Salió de la habitación con sigilo. Como si jamás hubiera pasado.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Soul Eater Evans? –preguntó una voz conocida. Oh, sí, pertenecía a una mujer de un cuerpo envidiable y cabello largo: Tsubaki Nakatsukasa.

El aludido se dio la vuelta, sintiendo su corazón palpitando con fuerza. Le miró duramente

-No sé de lo que me hablas –le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación

Al entrar, escuchó un bufido de Tsubaki

-Que me haga la idiota, no significa que lo sea-dijo con una voz fría. Soul Sudó, mirando de soslayo al ente femenino que había entrado a su habitación. Tragó dificultosamente, antes de repetir una mentira.

-No he hecho nada, no sé de qué me hablas

-Soul – kun –dijo ella, tomándole de la mano y enfrentándolo –abusaste de Maka-chan. No me mientas. Yo lo vi. Todo, cada parte, cómo la acariciaste, cómo te aprovechaste de su debilidad –sus ojos azules-violetas le penetraban duramente, aún en la oscuridad

-No molestes Tsubaki. Lo que haga con Maka es mi asunto. No te intrometas

-Maka-chan es una de mis únicas mejores amigas. Tú también lo eres. Los quiero a ambos, no quiero que se peleen o se mientan a sí mismos. Si quieres a Maka-chan, díselo Soul-kun –dijo con voz fuerte y decidida –no te mientas, por...

-Yo no quiero a Maka

-¿Qué?

-Que no la quiero, no la amo. La deseé en ese momento y ya. ¿No puedo tener sexo casual con ella? –Preguntó con crudeza- ¿Eres su madre? ¿Qué me dices tú? ¡Te mueres por Black Star, pero nunca le dijiste nada!

-Soul-kun, yo é por qué no se lo digo

-Porque eres cobarde. Porque eres feliz fingiendo ser inocente y aparentar ser estúpida. Si algo le pasa a Black Star tú te mueres. ¿Nunca probaste hacer lo que hice con Maka? Es reconfortante ¿Sabes?

Tsubaki abrió los ojos, dolida. La palma de su mano se encontró con la mejilla del arma. Un golpe duro y seco, uno muy bien merecido

-Soul-kun, me das asco –su voz denotaba desprecio

-Yo también me siento mal –dijo él, con voz débil

-¿Nani?¿ -el desconcierto de la hoja demoníaca hizo que él riera entre dientes -¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Que no entiendo! ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Por qué le hice eso?

-Soul-kun ¿Será la locura?

-¿Tú crees?

-No lo sé –miró hacia abajo, al piso, retorciéndose las manos, nerviosa –nunca lo experimenté

-Porque eres fuerte

-¿Eh?-Tsubaki se ruborizó

-No eres un ser oscuro. No deseas imposibles. Tú no...

-No me conoces –susurró –no sabes como soy. Tú... yo... he querido...llevarme a Black Star a la cama miles de veces, solo para probar. Porque en ese momento no sabía que se sentía hacerlo –confesó roja –y luego logré convencerle. Lo embriagué y me entregué a él –sus ojos rehuían de la mirada sorprendida de Soul Eater –Black Star nunca lo supo, Soul-kun. Jamás fui valiente y se lo dije; porque sé que abusé de mi Meister. Temo que me odie, como tú –ahora le miró a los ojos, con los suyos llenos de lágrimas –no somos muy diferentes... ¡Kami! Soy... tan despreciable... yo...

-Calla. Digamos que estamos iguales –sonrió amablemente –promete que algún día se lo dirás

-S...Sí –susurró

-Yo también lo haré –dijo él,. Sonriente

-Soul- Kun...

-¿Si?

-Eres una buena persona. Maka-chan supo elegir al correcto. Ella te ama, como te lo dijo

-Yo también la amo –Tsubaki sonrió alegre

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Solo lo siento así. La amo y punto. Soy cool, lo sé-se rió con voz sosegada

Esa charla les hacía más amigos que antes, más cercanos que nunca. Soul sintió una extraña felicidad por eso.

Y entonces, los delgados brazos de la hoja demoníaca le rodearon, dándole conforte. Lo abrazó con suavidad y ternura

-Ustedes son todo para mi –confesó Tsubaki –si algo les pasa, no podría soportarlo. Porque somos amigos y nunca los había tenido. Arigatou, Soul-kun- susurró con una sonrisa amable y dulce, con lágrimas en los ojos claros y acercándose al rostro del chico-gracias –la distancia se anuló

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa lo besó suavemente en los labios y luego se separó. Soul se sintió mareado y no pudo decir nada. Ella se había ido de allí. Seguramente ahora se había marchado a cuidar a su mejor amiga

Por más que Soul hubiese sido besado por Tsubaki, eso no modificaba nada. Lo que ella había hecho no los convertía ni en amantes, ni en novios. Cada uno amaba a alguien diferente.

El beso había sido como una profunda muestra de amistad incondicional que de lujuria. Soul sabía que los secretos de Tsubaki eran fuertes y jamás los diría

Ya no había por qué dormir, así que fue a la habitación de Maka y se sentó al lado de su nueva mejor amiga

Ella le sonrió amablemente y acarició el cabello de Maka. Los ojos que tenían lágrimas aún, estaban llenos de orgullo y amor

Tsubaki era más una madre para Maka, que una amiga. Soul se sintió aliviado por eso. Maka se lo merecía y Tsubaki también

De pronto, sintió cómo las manos de Tsubaki estrechaban las de él, con dulzura. Se sonrieron, mientras Tsubaki sorpresivamente volvió a abrazarle. Soul ahora sí que estaba perdido como turco en la neblina.

-Nunca dejaré de agradecerte –susurró –Sabes que somos amigos; por eso, jamás le digas a Black Star lo que hice-dijo con voz entrecortada –cada vez me siento peor. Él siempre se ocupa de mis problemas y yo le pagué con algo así. –Miró a los ojos de Soul –yo lo deseaba. Yo... suministré un afrodisíaco en su bebida y me lo llevé a la cama. Pero él se negó para que no me arrepintiera después. Black Star nunca quiso hacerlo conmigo. No al principio... porque no me ama. No sé que piensa de mí. Tal vez crea que solo soy una cosa descartable, alguien que no tiene sentimientos. Pero yo me muero por él, como por ustedes. Su vida está antes que la mía. Si peleamos y alguien debe sacrificarse de los dos, es mejor que yo muera. Pero ese día me había empacado. Lo quise, lo busqué... y ahora me siento horrible. Soul-kun ¿Y si sí lo recuerda? Porque estimo que él sí lo sabe. Si es así ¿Por qué?

-Porque puede también amarte o sentir algo por ti.

-¡Pero él me dijo que no!

-Mintió, como hice minutos atrás con tus preguntas

-Tienes razón... tal vez –ella sonrió, sin saber que Maka había escuchado todas la conversación, anonada.


	4. Chapter 4

**Secret desires**

**(Serie de capítulos indefinidos)**

**Chapter four****:****I'm not crazy; I'm just a little unwell**

Tsubaki se levantó apresurada de la silla, mientras sentía que algo se le aprisionaba en el pecho. Algo olvidado...

-Voy a ver qué le está pasando a Black Star –dijo ella, con una sonrisa

-Ve. No te preocupes

-Nos vemos. Gracias por la charla. Ya podré ser fuerte y decírselo. ¿Si?

-Espero que cumplas eso. –él le sonrió –sino no sería nada cool.

-Jejeje –se rió suavemente –gracias y nos vemos –se acercó a él, le abrazó y se marchó de la habitación.

Soul sintió que la puerta de calle se cerró suavemente y miró hacia Maka

-Deja de fingir que sueñas

Soul sabía que ella estaba cerrando a propósito los ojos. Lo sentía porque el alma de su técnico estaba bastante alterada. Y Maka jamás estaba así cuando dormía. Eran muchas noches que él le observaba, cuando estaba preocupado por alguna cosa u otra. Además que, claro, cuando se peleaban y quería decirle de alguna manera que lo sentía, se la pasaba noches enteras en la habitación de la chica, eligiendo las palabras para disculparse.

Maka abrió los ojos, con un ruborcito en su cara. Los ojos estaban un pocos nublados tal vez por las lágrimas producidas por el sueño o por lo que había acabado de escuchar. Se miraron fijamente, en silencio por unos minutos largos y pesados.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó la chica, un poco confundida. -¿Por qué Tsubaki dijo eso?

-Porque es verdad...

-¡Pero ella no sería capaz de algo así! –le defendió, aún con las mejillas rojas del pudor. No podía concebirlo. La tierna e inocente de Tsubaki actuando de esa manera tan desenfadada. ¡Encima con el inmaduro de Black Star!

-Tranquila... –dijo Soul, tocándole la frente, para verificar si tenía fiebre aún. Ella cerró los ojos, sonriendo amable y con dulzura y le quitó la mano.

-Ve a dormir. No hace falta que te preocupes por mí –la palmeó, antes de acostarse mejor en la cama.

-Maka, lo siento. –le dijo él de pronto, sin sonreír –no quise hacerlo. Me he pasado contigo. Debes odiarme... yo... esto no es cool...

-No necesariamente. –Confesó, con una extraña sonrisa –solo gracias

Soul se ruborizó de pies a cabeza, antes de asentir ¿Se había vuelto loca? ¿Qué le pasaba a su técnico?

-Te... ¿Te sientes mejor? –cambió de tema, tartamudeando como un idiota

-Eh... sip –susurró, con una sonrisa. –ve a dormir, te estás por caer desmayado.

Él se rió alegremente, antes de sentarse en la cama de la chica. Le miró hondamente a los ojos, antes de acercarse al rostro de Maka. Con suavidad, besó los labios de la chica y luego se levantó.

Maka estaba roja como un tomate, tocándose inocentemente sus labios. Sus ojos se fijaron en él, con un extraño mirar. Suspiró como una tonta enamorada y apoyó mejor su cabeza en la almohada. Cerró los ojos, intentando conciliar el sueño. Tal vez ahora sí los deseos internos se le acabarían de una vez por todas ¿Verdad?

Se puso en alerta, cuando sintió que las sábanas de ella comenzaban a apartarse. Tragó con dificultad y esperó. Sintiendo el aroma de Soul inundando su propio espacio privado, el rojo de sus mejillas se le hizo imposible. Con el corazón latiéndole a una velocidad inhumana, se dio la media vuelta y le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-No quiero dormir solo. No voy a hacerte nada

-¿Acaso no has leído mi mente cuando dormía? ¿No te has dado cuenta lo que pensaba de ti, cuando tenía fiebre?

-Si ¿Y?

-¡_Soul no Baka_! ¡Eres terrible!

Él se rió en la cara y apoyó suavemente la frente contra la de ella. Le miró un rato, antes de suspirar y besarle la mejilla.

-Duerme de una vez. Tienes que recuperarte ¿No es lo que quieres?

-Si... –sonrió con dulzura –pero... antes.... ¿Me darías un beso?

Él le besó la mejilla, con una sonrisa

-Sabes a qué me refiero...

-Dímelo. Soy un tonto, como bien me lo apuntaste

-¡Soul!

-Dilo.

Maka no dijo nada y miró hacia otro lado. Luego de eso, se acercó a los labios de él y le arrebató un beso profundo y dulce. Se separaron, respirando con dificultad y un gran rojo en sus mejillas. Maka sintió que estaba haciendo cosas imposibles entre Técnico y Arma. Que lo suyo no tenía perdón

-En mis ciento cincuenta años de edad, jamás alguien me besó con tanto candor como tú. Creo que tendré que darte algunas "lecciones extras"- Sin dejarle siquiera negarse, le besó del todo, saboreando la boca de la chica.

Maka gimió de sorpresa, antes de abrir sus labios, un poco contenta de que él le viera de "ESA" manera. Dejó que él se colocara encima suyo, para estar más cómoda y le abrazó por el cuello. Apegó su cuerpo al del chico, mientras él seguía con el contacto. Abriendo los labios, permitió que él le besara más profundamente, introduciendo su lengua. Maka volvió a gemir, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, disfrutando de la textura y el sabor de ese chico. Soul besaba muy bien, para su gran desgracia. También, con tantos años, como para no estar práctico. Pero ahora era de ella.

Se separó del chico, mientras rápidamente comenzaba a quitarse el camisón. Al demonio con lo que le llegaran a decir después. Quería a Soul y ahora mismo deseaba a esa arma que había calado demasiado en su corazón.

Pero él le detuvo. Sonrió amablemente, antes de hablarle

-No estas en tus cabales ahora

-Al demonio con eso

-Maka. No quiero que te arrepientas

-No lo voy a hacer. Créeme. Quiero esto... –se ruborizó

-¿Qué demonios lees todos los días, Maka? ¿Historias románticas?

-No, no me gustan

-Pero escribes poemas

-No de amor

-¿Y ahora?

-¿Qué?

-Después de esto... ¿Serás la típica poetiza enamorada de su amante?

Maldición que hasta la frase esa les sonó tan bien y excitante...

-No –se rió suavemente.

-No sabes las ganas que me dan de hacerte mía...-dijo él, acercándose al rostro de Maka, para besarle de lleno en los labios. Ella le respondió rápidamente, comenzando a quitar la blusa del chico, acariciando la piel desnuda bajo sus dedos, tocando la cicatriz... y esto SÍ era real.

-¡Holitas! –gritó aun voz conocida para ellos

Maka y Soul se separaron con un rojo intenso en sus mejillas.

La chica que les había interrumpido reía de lo que había hecho. Oh, sí, Patricia Thompson no era idiota y muchas veces había visto cómo se reproducían los seres humanos... y pensar que todo comenzó con sus lindas jirafas, en un programa educativo de la tele...

-Patty... n...**no**... **E****s** lo... q...que...crees...

-Dios, esto sí que no es Cool. ¿Por qué ella? –seguía lamentándose Soul, escondiendo su rostro en las sábanas

-Cállate –siseó Maka, aún colorada.

-Jejeje-rió la chica, mientras corría por su vida -¡Maka y Soul son novios! –gritó hacia Liz y Kid, que recién entraban en la casa

-Maka... ¿Tú les diste las llaves? –le preguntó, mientras trataba de acomodarse la blusa

-Por las dudas... pero no pensé que no llamarían antes de venir–ella se alisaba el cabello y trataba de quitar todo el rojo en su rostro y en sus labios

-¡Vamos que son las siete de la mañana! ¡A despertar! –Gritó Patty, otra vez -¡A la noche tienen tiempo para hacer el amor! ¡No ahora!

-Que la mato... ¡LA MATO! –gritó Soul, levantándose de la cama de golpe.

**Fin del cuarto capítulo**

**N/A: jejeje me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo. Tiene de todo un poco y además, Patty es el punto cómico de la serie y entonces me pregunté ¿Qué pasaría si les interrumpiera en un momento bastante incómodo? Y aquí está.**

**Sip. La canción utilizada es de Matchbox20: Unwell**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo XD Nos vemos en la próxima. ^^**

**PD: ¿Rewiew?**


End file.
